Longing
by cool-leen
Summary: He longed for her the moment he had laid his eyes on her. However, she shall remain oblivious. This he promises. (Jasper/OC)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** It's been a couple years since I've attempted to write a story on here lol. I was in middle school back then, and now I'm going to be a freshman in college. Time flies smh. Let's see if my writing has changed :) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **He longed for her the moment he had laid his eyes on her. However, she shall remain oblivious. This he promises.**

 **Prologue**

He noticed her the moment she stepped foot in the room. And the moment he looked at her, he felt a million things all at once.

Her smell. It was her smell first. In all his years of _living_ , it was nothing like he'd ever smelt before. It was indescribable. If it was even possible, he thought he felt a chill run through him. Her scent reminded him of the rain. Earthy and fresh.

He then took in her appearance. She had long, wavy, dark hair. Even from across the room and with the assistance of his heightened senses, he noticed her eyes. Like her hair, they were dark, almost black. Her soft lips were a light rose color and it fascinated him. Her skin was lightly tanned. Tan enough to the point where he knew she was not from sunny-less Forks. All in all, she was beautiful.

Then smell of her blood hit him with full force. It was sweet and he was instantly intoxicated.

And just like that, he could feel his mouth fill with venom. A hunger he had never felt before pervaded him to his core. It didn't help that it had been a few weeks since he last fed. He already had trouble containing his _urges_ around humans, even with Alice's help. But unfortunately she was not there now to help him control himself.

Jasper gripped the edge of the table, leaving a noticeable dent in it's metal surface. He looked down and noticed his reflection on the stainless steel. His eyes had completely darkened. This was not good.

He watched as the teacher pointed her over towards his direction, indicating the empty seat by his side. There was a reason why Jasper chose to sit all the way in the back and away from everyone else. To avoid situations like these, especially if Alice was not there.

As she made her way towards the seat, Jasper knew he had to get out. Or else he would loose all control. Thus, before the class started filling in with the rest of the students, and before she could notice, Jasper bolted out of the room. Thoughts of finding a substitute to satiate his hunger immediately raced through his mind. As he made his way out of the school's building, he forced out all images of the dark-haired beauty, in fear that Edward would be able to read his thoughts.

It was right then and there that Jasper swore to himself. He swore that he would not allow her to see into their dark world. To protect her and _others_ , he swore that he would never get too close. He would remain at a distance, even though the thought of it bothered him greatly. He would put all thoughts of her in the back of his mind especially whenever Edward was near.

He must not know that the girl was his _singer_.

But most of all, Jasper did not want to hurt Alice. He loved Alice. And to hurt her would greatly hurt him.

Jasper grimly laughed to himself as he rushed into the nearby forest. It was ironic how for a vampire who had the power to control and sense other's emotions, he himself had a very thin grasp over his very own at that very moment.


	2. Chapter 1

**Update: lol it's been a year since I've updated. I have a bad habit of not finishing things I start. . . oops :')**

 **Chapter 1**

Wesley sighed.

She slumped back in her chair and hung her head back, staring up at the classroom ceiling. It had been a few weeks since she had moved to Forks and the weather did not change once. If at all, it seemed it had just only gotten gloomier.

The natural Californian preferred the heat. And the sun. Two things that Forks, Washington apparently did not have. Instead, Wesley found nothing but the cold and the rain.

Wesley sighed again. Her parents basically dropped her off at her Uncle Charlie's house to do some missionary work in South Africa. Why they couldn't take her along, she didn't know. But they did suggest that a new environment would be good for her, a great opportunity to "broaden her mind" as they called it. She couldn't blame them. They were sort of hippies in the late 70's and have kept the same free-spirited-ness all throughout their lives.

Then again, she did have to admit that seeing her Uncle Charlie was great. They were a like in many ways and liked the same things. Her cousin Bella was cool too. They never really hung out a lot during childhood due to the fact that they both lived in different states. But now, living under the same roof, they had gotten a lot closer than they first were. However, unlike Uncle Charlie, Wesley and Bella were polar opposites from one another.

Wesley liked sports and had even gotten on the soccer team at their high school just after a week of attending. Bella, on the other hand, was slightly clumsy and loathed participating in anything athletic. Wesley was more extroverted, while Bella was more introverted. Bella loved her classic novels, Wesley preferred the movies. While Bella was basically obsessed over her weird boyfriend, Edward, Wesley focused a lot of her attention on school and soccer. Despite these differences, they got a long pretty well.

As Wesley continued staring up at the ceiling, she thought back on her new life in Forks.

Although she missed her old life and friends in California, she had to admit she was more satisfied than she initially thought she'd be. She made new friends easily, albeit with Bella's help in introductions. Besides making friends from her soccer team, Wesley got along great with Eric and Angela. She like them the most out of Bella's friends as she believed they were the least obnoxious. Wesley thought that Mike and Jessica were a little too materialistic and superficial; she didn't vibe with such kind of people. Despite this, she was friendly to everyone and anyone no matter how they acted. Wesley felt that in her short time in Fork's, she had already developed her own little niche.

All in all, life was cool at the moment.

Then a slight movement to her right caught her attention. It was her lab partner, Jasper Hale. He was gracefully writing down the notes that were shown on the board.

For the first few weeks, Wesley had assumed that she would be sitting in the back all by herself since he did not show up for class at all. Hell, she didn't even know she had a lab partner. However, when he finally did show up she realized that she had seen him at lunch before, sitting with the rest of the Cullens and Bella. So that led Wesley to believe that he either liked to ditch or he simply did not even bother with high school biology.

Thus it came as a slight surprise to her when he finally did show up to class for the first time and sat directly beside her.

Wesley had just come from Calculus and started to make her way to her seat in the back of the room. When she finally got there, she was met with unusually golden orbs that she thought had to be contacts.

"Oh uh hi." Wesley mentally smacked herself at how stupid she sounded. It was not as if she cared that much, unless it really mattered, about first impressions. She just cringed at how her voice made her surprise that much obvious due to his presence.

Her new neighbor gave her a small crooked smile. But if she had to be honest, it looked slightly forced.

"Hello Wesley."

From his voice, she detected a slight southern accent. It sent small goosebumps along her arms; it was deep as it was rich. She was slightly confused on how he knew her name, but guessed that Mr. Barnes, their history teacher, had informed him.

Attempting to establish some light-heartedness, "Finally decided to stop running away from Mr. Barnes and," looking at the notes on the board, "the Calvin Cycle huh?"

After those words came out, Wesley mentally smacked herself again and cringed at how much of a moron she sounded. Usually, she was good at conversing with people, she didn't sound like a prepubescent teenager talking to their crush for the first time.

There was a pause. Wesley watched Jasper as his smile grew ever so slightly. This made her blush.

Why was she acting this way? She never blushed. Ever. Especially not because of guys who she just barely even met.

"Something like that."

And that was it. From then on, they rarely ever talked. Wesley assumed that he did not particularly like her. Whenever she would try to initiate a conversation, he would give her a short "yes" or "no" answer. She also noticed that he never looked at her. He would always look at their assignment or at the board. Wesley presumed that he probably thought she was not even worth looking at or he had no interest at all in developing a friendship with her.

Whatever the reason, Wesley did not really care. You can't make everyone in the world your friend, right? So as days passed, Wesley just continued to mind her own work and merely sat beside the reserved Hale until the bell rang.

Today however, was a review day in class. Mr. Barnes went over the material that Wesley studied for two nights ago as she mistakenly thought there would be a quiz the next day. She felt like banging her head against the table when she found out otherwise; that the quiz would be next week. She groaned as she thought about the lost hours of sleep she could have had.

Wesley sighed and rested her head on her right hand. She could have ditched this period and taken a fat nap in the library. She sighed again and looked out the window. It was raining.

She sighed again. With nothing better to do and due to the fact that she was bored out of her mind, Wesley turned her head to fully study her lab partner. She didn't care how she was being pretty obvious that she was studying her neighbor. He probably wouldn't notice as he never paid her much mind anyways.

Wesley slowly began to observe her quiet seat buddy. He always sat up straight, never slouching. He wrote his notes in beautiful script, way better than her sloppy kindergartner writing. His clothes were always neat and wrinkle-free. She wondered if he had a maid to iron out all his clothes for him. After all, Wesley did hear that the Cullens were stacking trees big time.

Wesley continued to study Jasper. He was undoubtedly attractive, just like the rest of his family. His dark, golden hair was long and curly. She wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked. She thought he could belong on a Pantene shampoo commercial. Wesley could just picture it. Jasper running through a field of grass and flowers and whipping his hair back and forth; shoving in the faces of many how voluminous and radiant his hair was.

Wesley almost smiled at the idea. But the most striking feature that Wesley took most interest in were his eyes.

They were not your normal brown, blue, or green. They were gold. Jasper's eyes had first caught her attention when they first officially met. But now as Wesley, took the time to study them even more, she noticed that in his golden orbs, there were yellow flecks that made them seem as if they were almost glowing. And to top it off, he had nice eyelashes too.

Wesley felt a wave of jealousy hit her. It must have been nice to not only be very attractive to the point that it seems unearthly, but to also be very well off financially and not worry about paying for college.

She narrowed her eyes as she continued to study him. Stupid Jasper Hale.

As if he could read her thoughts, Jasper looked up from his writing and stared straight at her.

Wesley's eyes widened a bit. But nevertheless, she grinned at him in hopes that he was somehow not a mind reader.

To ease the awkwardness as she was literally just caught staring at him, "You have shampoo-commercial kind of hair."

As the realization hit as she was saying these words, Wesley considered getting up from her seat and jumping out the window.


End file.
